creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Lumite
Basic Information This article is about Lumite Bars, plainly called "Lumite" in Creativerse. Its raw material Lumite Ore. Where to find this Ore and how it's extracted is subject of another article: Lumite Ore. Also see: Lumite Nodes. How to obtain Lumite Bars can be made in the Forge from Lumite Ore. Lumite Ore itself is not usable its raw form for crafting; instead it has to be smelted to Lumite (Bars) by putting the Lumite Ore into a Forge together with some Fuel. No crafting recipe is required for this. * Level 1 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 1 minute. Examples of Level 1 Fuel: 2x Wood blocks of most types, 4x Leaves blocks of most types, 8x Wood Rods, many plants like Tallgrass, and several crafted wooden items or blocks * Level 2 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 30 seconds. Examples of Level 2 Fuel: 1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava blocks or 1x Sulfur block * Level 3 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 20 seconds. Examples of Level 3 Fuel: 2x Corrupted Wood blocks of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves blocks of any kind * Level 10 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 6 seconds. Examples of Level 10 Fuel: 1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich Crafting with Lumite (Bars) Taking Lumite (Bars) is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting-recipe for Lumite Walls (basic cubic building blocks). Lumite Bars can be cut into either 2 Lumite Slabs or 8 Lumite Rods in a Processor. One Lumite Slabs can be cut into 4 Lumite Rods in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for either of that. Lumite in its processed form as Lumite Bars, Lumite Slabs and/or Lumite Rods is required to craft Lumite Mining Cells, Lumite armor, Lumite Swords, Super Excavators, Corrupt Bombs, Fans, Lumite furniture and a number of building-blocks. 1 block of Lumite Wall can be cut into 2 Beveled Lumite Columns each in a Processor. Lumite Ore Lumite Ore is a very valuable and rather rare raw material that can only be extracted from Lumite Nodes from the Corruption layer and can then be smelted into Lumite Bars to be used for crafting. Lumite Ore is the only type of Ore in Creativerse that is not infinitely available. You will need Extractors to extract Lumite Ore from Lumite Nodes. Either Basic Extractors, Advanced Extractors and Super Extractors will do. How to obtain Lumite Ore can solely be extracted from Lumite Nodes that can be found embedded in other rocks all throughout the Corruption layer deep underground, on the deepest layer of all Creativerse worlds. The Corruption layer is nearly never accessibly through Caves leading down from the surface or even from Stalactite layer caves, so you will usually need to dig mine shafts yourself downwards in order to find your first small batch of Lumite Nodes, which requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell or better to be equipped. While Lumite Nodes can only rarely be found on the Lava layer on new game worlds, this is the case a lot more often on older game worlds. Extracting Lumite Ore from Nodes You can use low-tier Extractors on Lumite Nodes too, however it is recommended to rather use the best Extractors that you can craft. * Basic Extractors will extract 2 Lumite Ore from 1 Lumite Node within 10 minutes * Advanced Extractors will extract 4 Lumite Ore from 1 Lumite Node in 5 minutes * Super Extractors will extract 7 Lumite Ore from 1 Lumite Node in 3 minutes After placing an Extractor, you can check how long the extraction is going to take by looking at it with your cursor and either clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Lumite Nodes cannot be taken nor destroyed. A Lumite Node will only vanish when the Extractor that has been placed on it is emptied after it has finished extracting all of the Lumite Ore. Both Super Excavators that can "mine" blocks, and Super TNT will not even scratch Lumite Nodes, Corrupted Water nor liquid Lava. There is no known way to create nor to transform Lumite Nodes. Rumors and videos claiming that Lumite Nodes can be created from Diamond Nodes via Corrupted Water have been the result of old hacks unknown to the owner of the affected game world and cannot be reproduced. The security hole that had made this possible should have been closed by now. Lumite Nodes cannot be frozen, burnt nor transformed by cold or fire, they cannot be poisoned nor corrupted either. Different from Coal Nodes and Diamond Nodes, Lumite Nodes cannot be created by players. Trivia Like Lumite Ore, Lumite Bars too cannot be placed into game worlds, cannot be put into any quickslot and cannot be displayed on/in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or Galactic Grav-Chambers. Since update R46 in September 2017, Blueprints can be customized and then the required materials and objects can all be bought via building kits for Coins. However; Lumite Bars, Lumite Ore and all non-placeable objects made from Lumite are now non-infinite in Creativerse; like Lumite Mining Cells, Lumite Armor, Lumite Swords, Legendary Golden Swords, Rainbownators 5000 and others. Lumite Rods can be made from placeable Lumite Slabs (not from Beveled Lumite Slabs, Dark Lumite Slabs or Light Lumite Slabs though). CorruptCorrupt Bombs can be bought in theoretically infinite amounts as part of the Ultimate Explosives Pack in the Store for Coins. Coins themselves are purchasable via Coins Bundles in the Store for real money. Category:Forged Category:Crafted Category:Processable Category:Finite